Late Night Threesome
by blackraven316
Summary: Gibbs thinks he is the only one left in the office but a little investigation proves him wrong. Luckily his two favorite women are still there! Gibbs/Kate/Jenny


Gibbs rubbed his eyes as he looked at the clock. It was 5 minutes to midnight and he was still in the office finishing up the last of his paperwork. Looking over he noticed his team had already left. They probably left hours ago. McGee was most likely pretending to be an elf lord in some computer game and no doubt Tony was being entertained by some drunken college girls. But as he peered over at Kate's desk, he noticed her jacket and bags were still here. Gibbs wondered where his sexy female agent was. Looking around, he noticed the director's office door was still open. 'Jenny's still here too. Great, the two women I have the hots for are still in the building.' And there was no one else around to stop him from day dreaming about the two women.

Shaking his head, he stood up and was going to get some more coffee when he was distracted by laughter coming from the director's office. 'That's odd. Jenny doesn't giggle like that.' He thought to himself. Deciding it would be better to investigate, he climbed the steps and strained his ears to listen for more giggling. He froze as he heard moaning and heavy panting from inside her office. She's either masturbating or having sex in there... Gibbs took a deep breath before he slowly pushed the door open. His mouth fell open at the sight in front of him. There was Kate lying on Jenny's desk wearing a leopard print thong and matching bra and a pair of fuck-me-stilettos. Jenny was clad in forest green lacy bra and panties set, so sheer he could practically see through it. Jenny was bent over Kate's body, suckling hungrily on her nipples. Kate was arching her back and tangling her fingers in Jenny's long red curls. Gibbs watched intently as Jenny's mouth moved over Kate's tits making the brunette agent moan and pant. Jenny chuckled at Kate's moans. "Just wait till I feast on your cunt." She purred.

Gibbs moaned as Kate bucked wildly in Jenny's mouth. His hand went down to his hardening cock and rubbed in time with Jenny's mouth on Kate's pussy. He wanted so badly to go over there and watch the two up close but he was afraid they'd get mad and stop. And he sure as hell didn't want this show to stop. He watched as Kate sat up and turned Jenny around to undo her bra with her mouth. Gibbs' eyes popped out as he gazed at Jenny's tits. They were perfect. Her soft porcelain skin and her hardened pink tips just begging to be sucked and lavished. Kate turned her around and cupped Jenny's titties. Gibbs growled as Jenny released Kate's bra and the two women fondled each other's tits. He was itching to rub his hands over the sexy naked women. He saw Kate lean over and whisper something in Jenny's ear. The two smirked at each other and suddenly began to get rough. Kate flipped them so Jenny was on her back on the desk and Kate ripped her panties off. Gibbs began to rub his cock frantically as he watched Kate bury her head in Jenny's cunt, tongue fucking her drenched pussy. "Fuck…" Gibbs swore. Jenny's feet circled Kate's hips and pulled her thong off in one swift movement. The two women were now completely nude except their heels and Gibbs swore he had never seen anything sexier.

He began to feel the familiar feeling in his lower stomach and balls as he watched the two women fuck each other. He needed to cum and he needed to cum now! He looked up to see Jenny and Kate stand up and turn around. Kate grinned at him. "Do you need to cum, Gibbs?" Gibbs panted as the two naked women sauntered over to him. "You knew I was here?" he asked. Jenny and Kate laughed. "Yup!" He moaned as Jenny's hands traveled over his chest and Kate's pumped his cock several times. Both ladies took Gibbs and pushed him onto the sofa. Gibbs was sure he had died and gone to heaven. Here he was sitting, surrounded by the two sexiest women ever. He watched as Kate and Jenny brought their lips together right in front of him. He reached out and caressed their silky backs and, running both hands over their tight asses. Without warning, Gibbs slapped both Kate's ass and Jenny's ass making the hot women moan and press against each other. He rubbed their clits and felt his dick harden as they sucked and pulled on each other's nipples. "Such naughty girls…" he growled at them. Kate pulled her tit out of Jenny's mouth and pushed it to Gibbs. He gladly closed his mouth over her tight nipple and bit hard. Kate cried out in pain and pleasure and then moaned as Gibbs gently massaged her nipple with his tongue to soothe it. Gibbs pulled Jenny closer too so he could take both nipples in his mouth at once. He slurped hungrily at the two peaked nipples in his mouth. Jenny reached down and rubbed her thumb over his slit, making him hiss. Kate wiggled off his lap and made herself comfortable between his legs.

"What do you think, Jenny? Do you think Gibbs likes his cock sucked? Maybe by two women at a time?" she said suggestively. Jenny purred in Gibbs' ear and scooted down on her knees next to Kate. Gibbs thought his dick was going to burst and his heart stop. Here was Kate and Jenny completely naked on their knees about to suck him off. He threw his head back as Kate's mouth covered his tip. Jenny went to work on his balls, suckling each in his mouth. He cried out when their tongues traveled up and down his length. He opened his eyes to see them alternating between his shaft and each other. They would lick and nibble his dick till their tongues would meet and then they would pull away to kiss each other. He knew he was about to cum and he wanted to cum on Kate and Jenny's chests. He pushed them down so they were lying on the floor. They both moaned; they knew what was coming. Kate and Jenny each reached up and took one of his balls in their hands, massaging and pulling.

"Fuck yeah! Kate! Jenny!" he yelled as his cock erupted, shooting his hot seed all over their tits. Both ladies cried out as their Gibbs shot his cum on their chest. He pumped his cock getting every last drop out. When he opened his eyes, he could see his two women rubbing his cum into each other's skin. Gibbs rolled over and pumped his dick as he watched Kate and Jenny. "You guys are fucking amazing." He moaned. Kate giggled and straddled his lap. "You're pretty amazing too, Special Agent Gibbs." She purred in his ear. Jenny licked a path up Kate's back and grinned as she shuddered and trembled in Gibbs' arms. "Do you think we should make Agent Todd scream?" Jenny asked Gibbs. Gibbs grinned and tweaked Kate's nipples. "Hell yeah!" Kate groaned and let Gibbs pick her up and carry her to the desk. He roughly tossed her down and stopped for a moment to stare at the naked woman laying there with her legs open and her breasts red and swollen from his and Jenny's assaults. After thinking for a moment, Gibbs yanked her back up and reached down to grab her ass. Turning to Jenny, he growled at her to lay down instead. Kate pouted at Gibbs, but Gibbs wanted Kate to have some from both ends. Jenny opened her legs and Gibbs moaned at the sight of her glistening pussy. But this was for Kate and so he gently pushed her head to Jenny's cunt. "Fuck her with your tongue and fingers." He commanded her. He shivered as both women moaned. Kate sucked lightly on her nipples before moving down to take her engorged clit in her mouth. Gibbs watched Kate going down on Jenny and felt himself get harder. "Yeah, baby. Just like that…" he said as he grabbed Kate's hips. Kate moaned and tilted her ass up for Gibbs, begging him to take her. Gibbs licked a finger and slid it over her slit. He rubbed her tight ass as she sucked on Jenny's pussy. When he thought Kate least expected it, he rammed his cock into her cunt. Kate screamed and bit down on Jenny's pussy making her scream. Gibbs pumped his dick into Kate while she began slurping roughly on Jenny.

Kate was overwhelmed. She could feel Gibbs' cock fucking her from behind, his balls slapping wildly on her ass as her mouth worked Jenny. For the next few minutes, the only sounds were the panting, moaning, slapping and slurping from the three of them. "So close…." Gibbs moaned. "Me too." Kate panted and Jenny nodded in approval unable to speak. Kate's mouth was amazing and watching Gibbs fuck Kate from behind was so hot. "Let's come together." Kate cried. She clamped down on Jenny's cunt as she felt Gibbs reach around her waist to pinch her clit. Kate and Jenny screamed together as Gibbs threw his head back, shooting his cum deep inside Kate's cunt. The three of them collapsed on the floor, panting and trying to catch their breath. Gibbs pulled Kate into his lap and wrapped an arm around Jenny. "So, is this what you guys do after hours?" Gibbs asked them. Kate and Jenny looked at each other and laugh. "You have no idea…"


End file.
